Nina Williams
Nina Williams is a fictional character in Tekken fighting videogame series.Nina first appeared in Takken.She is cold-blooded assassin/serial killer and she's also characterized as an anti-heroine. She is best known as the oldest sister and rival of villainess Anna Williams, the maternal aunt of Steve Fox. Most importantly, she is considered to be a dangerous, deadly, and lethal opponent to both Lili Rochefort and Asuka Kazama. She is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who is well known for Queen Metaria from Sailor Moon series and Silver Sable from Spider Man series. Appearance Nina is notable for her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her look contrasts from that of her little sister, Anna, who is a brunette. Nina's signature color is purple, as she has at least one purple outfit per game. Her trademark costume is the "catsuit," as she has worn many different designs of catsuit in both Tekken and Death By Degrees, which are made of materials resembling spandex, PVC and leather. She wears her hair tied into a ponytail or a braid. Her skin is ivory-colored and she has an hourglass shape. Nina almost always wears lipstick, from violet (DbD) to red (TK1, TK2,TK:BV) to bronze (TK3) to peach (TTT, TK4, TK5, TK6). Personality Nina's persona seems to be cold and indifferent. In fact, she had been drugged by an underground force when she was young in order to create the perfect assassin, killer, and murderer, regarding the chronology of Death by Degrees. Her bitterness towards men could be a result of her deflation after Tekken 2. The only man she had ever trusted was her father, who died shortly before Tekken 2. Ironically, after her father's death, Nina was brainwashed, controlled, and possessed by Ogre. Thus, she was unable to feel any emotion at all. Nina's personality remains monotonous yet sadistic when it comes to teasing her younger sister Anna. Nina's win poses range from tomboyish and masculine to flirtatious, usually by placing a foot on top of the opponents body or showing off her body figure. Although she is an assassin, most of her missions are inclined for the good of the world, though she was hired to kill and assassinate her only son named Steve Fox, (the grandson of Richard Williams and Mrs. Williams) by the syndicate during Tekken 4 and also assisted Kazuya's son Jin Kazama when he started a world war during Tekken 6. Biography ''Tekken 1 Nina is an older sister of Anna Williams, and also the eldest daughter of Richard Williams and Mrs. Williams. Both she and Anna were born and raised in Ireland taught various forms of martial arts such as assassination martial arts, aikido, hapkido, and koppojutsu. Both sisters admired their father, a former assassin Richard Williams, which caused a sibling rivalry between the two as they crave and compete for his attention. When Richard died, both sisters started to blame each other for the cause of his death. Although they tried to maintain their relationship following their father's last and final wish, it only made their rivalry strengthen even further. Nina's knowledge of the assassination martial arts help her quickly becoming an assassin and the 20-year-old Nina had later been hired during The King of Iron Fist Tournament to assassinate the head of Mishima Zaibatsu named Heihachi Mishima, the father of Kazuya, but to no succeed. Tekken 2 Anna left home, because she hated her father and went to India. When she was there she heard about Heihachi's son Kazuya Mishima and decided to meet him. She became his bodyguard along with Ganryu and Bruce Irvin. Later Anna placed the bomb in her older sister's car. Nina started shooting to her, but she jumped into water and escaped. Both decided to enter to King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Tekken 3 During the previous tournament Kazuya said Anna that Nina was caught by his people and she became guinea pig in Doctor Boskonovitch's "cold sleep" experiment. Despite that they were still in conflict Anna didn't want to leave her older sister. She asked Dr. Boskonivitch and decided to be a guinea pig as Nina. Nineteen years later they felt presence of and both awakened. Anna wanted compete with her older sister, but Nina lost her memory and don't remember her younger sister. Nina entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and Anna did the same to prevent her older sister become assassin/serial killer again. Tekken 5 After King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 Nina vanished and Anna felt something was missing in her life. Than she got a call from her older sister Nina. Anna met her few days later and when she was Nina they started fighting to the death. In the end they decided to end their vicious battle in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Tekken 6'' Nina defeated Anna in a previous tournament. When she learned that Nina is member of the Mishima Zaibatsu she decided to join G Corporaton ruled by Jin's father Kazuya Mishima. Gallery NinaT1.JPG|Tekken 1 Nina(T2)2.jpg|Tekken 2 Nina_Williams_(T3).jpg|Tekken 3 Nina_2_costume.jpg|Tekken 4 Nina_t5.jpg|Tekken 5 Ninawilliams.jpg|Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Nina_Williams_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6.png|Tekken 6 11a14df90d91d0acd4421f2f4f1abf13.jpg|Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion 12644860_10153814646747978_6182506944578499374_n.jpg|Tekken 7 Nina_-_CG_Art_-_TTT2.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 nina_williams_by_fabyleon-d4e1n6f.jpg|Tekken: Blood Vengeance NinaWilliams(3).jpg|Death by Degrees 215px-Nina_(5).jpg 460px-NinaWilliams(4).jpg Nina_(11).jpg Nina_Street_Fighter_X_Tekken_Offical_Artwork.jpg Nina_Williams_-.jpg z47.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Witches Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Knifemen Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Living Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:In love heroes Category:Parents Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain